A Warrior's Outlook
by MASTER-OF-SUPRISE
Summary: The New Warriors are apparently back or at least Speedball wants them too be. Here's some thoughts of the latest team by one of their members. What do they think of the world and the others. I may do a new chapter or sequel later. I haven't really decided yet. Part of a campaign to keep the current series going.


**A Warrior's outlook.**

A look from one of the most recent members of the team of New Warriors. About the current state of things and each other. This is part of my campaign to keep the current run going. It's a very good series that deserves to continue. I hope you all enjoy it. I may do a sequel later. I don't own any of the characters if I did. New Warriors wouldn't be considered for cancelation.

Sun Girl's P.O.V.

I always wanted to be a hero. I wanted to do some good and help people. Which isn't exactly easy when your father's a Super villain. I wanted to be like Spider-Man. Something in him changed when I did meet him.

He wasn't the way I imagined him. Not the person you'd think he'd be if you considered him a hero. Maybe he's lost his mind and is now trying to cover for it by calling himself Superior. Though I've heard he stopped but I'd rather not talk about him.

I always prefer to take action first. I met some good people. Speedball is someone who seems to finally be recovering from his trauma. He's a pretty cool guy if a little hyper and somewhat annoying. He's still trying to work out of a bad reputation. I don't care what people say he is a hero.

Haechi or rather Mark Simms has what it takes too be a hero. He should be proud to be a hero. Too have his powers. I don't really understand why he doesn't use his powers more openly. I mean I get he's a little scared but you aren't going to change anyone's mind by just standing there.

Hummingbird or Aracely is odd too save the least. She's a good person but she's definitely the strangest of us. Still she's really friendly too well just about everyone. She's also kind of a chatterbox. She's definitely on board with the idea of being part of a team. I think that's why I find the next member of the team so strange.

Scarlet Spider he won't tell anyone his real name. He only one who might know it is Hummingbird but I haven't asked. He's rude, angry, and violent. Aracely says he's her champion. I'm not really sure what that means but you can tell their close.

I feel if hummingbird wasn't here he probably wouldn't be either. I wonder if he's her dad. He tries to spend the least amount of time with people. I kinda hope Aracely convinces him too stay if for no other reason than we can keep an eye on him. I notice the looks he sometimes gets from Justice and Speedball it's like they're seeing a ghost. I heard that there was another Scarlet Spider maybe that has something to do with it.

This new Nova is probably the one Speedball and Justice know most since they had him sign a contract with his mom. I might ask about it later. I doubt I'd do one myself since my dad is Lightmaster. Talk about award conversations. So I don't know him that well.

Water Snake is all business. She says she came here to find Namorita. She's an Atlantean. I've heard about Atlantis being a bit of discussion in the super hero community. The center of it is usually being someone saying Namor is starting a fight. She's tough as nails and is a woman on a mission but she's clearly willing to help us out.

Justice is the leader of the New Warriors. He and Speedball are the definite veterans here. The guy is definitely smart. His powers are pretty cool too. He's always willing to stand up for people and according to Speedball even to people he considers his heroes. That takes real guts.

I don't know how long we'll be a team but I do know this much these are some good people despite their flaws. I'm personally ready for the next adventure and I consider these people friends. Hopefully this friendship will last a long time. I know it's going to be hard splitting time between heroics and classes but I also know this. My name is Selah Burke I'm going to be a hero and for the time being I am a Warrior.


End file.
